Happy Endings
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: The ending of Life After the War. It's Hermione and Ron's wedding day. It's a oneshot yes but it just ends everything. R


**A/N: Okay I swear there are no more sequels to this fiction. This one is a oneshot actually. I planned this to be a Ron/Hermione fiction but I tried to add Harry/Ginny a bit. If enough people ask I'll write Harry and Ginny's wedding but it doesn't mean I will. Anyways, enjoy the very end.**

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror and looked at her beautiful white gowned. She couldn't believe this day was finally here for her. She would be Hermione Weasley soon and she now knew how Tonks felt on her wedding day which wasn't too long ago really.

"Nervous?"

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny curiously. "Why would I be nervous? I love Ron so much. It's just so exciting," she told her friend as she grabbed her wand and then putting her hair up nicely then suddenly realizing something. "Oh crap, I think Ron has my veil up in his room. He's probably up there still too."

"I'll go get it. Ron can't see you so you'll have to send your best girl to go get it," Ginny said and then skipping out of the room and up the steps.

Upstairs in Ron's room Ron was nervously getting himself ready with the help of his annoying brothers and Harry. "Fred, George, if you two don't shut up now I'll make you," he growled at his brothers who where fighting over how good he looked. "Your fight is completely stupid."

"Ron, you need to relax a bit," Harry said calmly as he straighten his tie then working on Ron's.

Ginny walked into the room quietly and stared to sneak over to Ron's bed where the veil was at the bottom of his bed on the trunk at the end of the bed.

Ron snapped around hearing his door and saw Ginny creeping through his room. "Ginny! Get out! We're getting ready in here!" he snapped at his sister which he sometimes did when he was really nervous.

Ginny winced as she stopped and looked at her brother. "And Hermione and I are getting dressed too but Hermione needs her veil before we can finish," she snapped back at her brother and then grabbing Hermione's veil. "Plus, heaven knows this veil wouldn't suite you at all."

Ron growled at Ginny's remark and then let out a sigh. "Now go will you. Finish getting my lovely Hermione ready," he told her calmly as he turned back to the mirror and looked at himself.

"As soon as I get this veil to Hermione we'll be ready so I suggest you hurry up," Ginny told them calmly and then walking out of the room and back to her room where Hermione was waiting. When she walked in Hermione was still looking in the mirror and finishing off her make-up. "Got the veil. Ron seems a bit nervous. He always gets snappy when he's nervous and I'll say he was rather snappy just now."

Hermione took her veil and placed it on her head neatly without messing up her hair and then looking at Ginny. "Of course he's nervous. We're about to be married. It's exciting but nerve racking at the same time, if that makes sense."

"I get it. Are you pretty nervous yourself?"

"Of course but when mixed with excitement it feels pretty good," Hermione said softly as she pulled one layer of her veil over her face and let out a deep sigh. "The thing is, I know this is what I want. Ron's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. He's the only bloke for me out there. He's my hero and my prince."

Ginny smiled lightly as she listened to Hermione. She had seen this side of Ron before but it was always for Hermione and no other. He cared about Hermione and she knew that very well.

"Every time I was in trouble or danger he'd be my hero and save me. He saved me from forever being a servant and he saved the two of us from possibly getting killed," Hermione continued on since Ginny said nothing. She walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed which Ginny of course followed. "He may have his moments where he can be a git or a prat but I love him none the less. He is my everything, you know?"

"Kind of but since he's my brother so I can't say I feel the same way," Ginny said with a small laugh and then letting out a deep sigh. "I feel the same way about Harry but Harry doesn't act like a git or a prat like Ron does."

Hermione rolled her eyes lightly and then let out a small laugh. "I know it's kind of awkward for you to hear me talking about Ron like this but you asked me. But Ron is my everything like Harry is yours. One day I'd love to be at your side as you marry Harry which I can only hope is soon."

Ginny blushed lightly and looked away from Hermione. "Of course you'll be next to me but I'm not sure if I'll be marrying Harry or not."

"Of course you will be! You love him and always have," Hermione told Ginny and then grabbing her watch and looking at the time. "We should head down. It's time."

Ginny smiled lightly as she got up and helped Hermione up off the bed. "What about your father?"

"He should be down stairs waiting for us. I'm glade your parents found a way for at least my parents to be here," Hermione said softly as she headed towards the door with Ginny. "Sure I'd love to have my other family members here but as long as my parents are here I'm happy."

"That's good. But your parents should be at your wedding day. It's the day they give up their little girl to the one they are marrying," Ginny said as she helped Hermione down the steps and into the kitchen where Hermione's father was waiting.

Hermione ran over to her father and gave him a hug tight. "Hey daddy," she said softly as she stepped back and looked at him.

"Look at you, you look amazing."

"Thanks dad," Hermione said softly and then pulling Ginny over. "This is my brides' maid Ginny. She's one of my best mates ever."

"Hi. I'm also Ron's little sister. I'll be sure my brother is nice to Hermione no matter what," Ginny said softly with a small laugh. "Though he loves Hermione too much to hurt her, ever," she said and then hearing the music start. "I have to go. Good luck Hermione," she said and then walking outside.

"In a few minutes I'll be losing my little girl," Mr. Granger said as he took his daughter's arm tight. "But it is too a wonderful boy who makes my girl happy so I'm happy too," he told her and then kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled lightly as her father and watched as Ginny went down the aisle and stood in her place. "Don't worry dad, I'll always be your little girl no matter what," she whispered to her dad as the two walked out and down the aisle.

She could feel the nervous only building up inside her but yet she was still very happy. She reached the end and her father stopped and kissed her forehead lightly. "Good dear," he whispered to her and then handing her off to Ron. "Take care of my girl Ron," he told Ron sternly.

"I will," Ron said softly as he gave Hermione's father a nod and then leading her up next to him.

Hermione looked at Ron and took in a deep breath. She was just moments away from becoming Ron's wife, the one thing she always wanted since she'd met him. And they where finally getting married.


End file.
